1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports, stands and related structures for holding books, and more specifically to an improved bookholder device enabling essentially infinite adjustment of the position and orientation of a book in front of a reclining reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Book stands and supports are well known. Most such devices require complex and cumbersome actions to adjust the book to a comfortable reading position, and thereafter to turn the pages of the book. In addition, most devices require that reading be done through transparent plastic or glass, which may reduce reading comfort.